


中城日报无头条

by MrPunctual



Series: No Headlines In Central City To Write About/中城日报无头条 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPunctual/pseuds/MrPunctual
Summary: 1.本文大多为私设，纯属虚构，灵感来自《闪电侠》电视剧中对于二号地球的提及，主cp是市长Leonard Snart x 警察Barry Allen2.预警，本文节奏奇慢无比，感情线进度宛如蜗牛，存在未知副cp，人设天马行空，点开前请谨慎





	中城日报无头条

第一章

惊天内幕是否属实？中城之英大赛疑造假！

 

 

一般情况下没有人会选择拜访中城市政厅大楼顶层那间办公室，关于那个地方议员们之间有各种各样奇怪的传说流传着。他们说那是全市气压最低最让人感觉压抑的地方，因为市长先生的脾气并不算太好。甚至有这样一种传言，所有不经允许踏进他办公室的人都会被他用陶瓷茶杯精确无误地砸中额头，当然，除了两个人以外——丽莎·斯纳特和马克·马登。前者是中城市长莱昂纳德·斯纳特的宝贝妹妹心头肉，后者是他的多年好友兼助理。

 

当然传闻是假的，斯纳特市长从来不喜欢用陶瓷杯或是玻璃杯这类精致脆弱的东西，他也并不算是一个暴脾气，绝大多数时候这个以沉稳著称的年轻市长喜怒不形于色，马登常常觉得他过于冷静了，到了一种可怕的程度。比如现在，他就站在落地窗边非常淡然地俯瞰着城市，尽管身后的电视正在播放一条对他很不利的负面新闻。

 

“据知情人士爆料，人称‘金色滑翔翼’的花样滑冰选手丽莎·斯纳特此次夺得中城之英女子组冠军另有隐情，比赛由现任市长莱昂纳德·斯纳特一手操纵，更多新闻详情请继续关注五二台，我是你们的特派记者……”

 

马登忙不迭按下遥控按钮，把电视给关了。作为市长的助理他都没办法忍受这种无中生有的新闻，他都不知道为什么莱会一副事不关己的样子。大选在即，中城的犯罪率却因为一个什么该死的粒子加速器的爆炸持续飙升，竞争对手制造了各种不利的谣言试图用舆论打击现任市长，让他没法连任。而马登知道，莱的支持率的确大不如前了。

 

这是中城一个和往常没有区别的下午，从斯纳特市长所站的地方可以看到大半个中城，人和车都如同蚂蚁一样四处穿行，在这高楼上隐约还能听到汽车的鸣笛声，乘坐着三点钟的灼热阳光，穿过一个拳头厚度的全透玻璃，只有听觉极其敏锐的人才能察觉到，甚至聪明的人能听出对应的汽车牌子。莱就站在那里听着，听到电视被关掉外面的喧嚣声仿佛骤然放大，他眯起眼，表情并无什么改变。过去的两年里他一直如同猎豹一样蛰伏在中城的政界里，眼观四路耳听八方，每一次他从这个角度看这座城市，就会深深理解到它的脆弱。他眼里的这座中城需要聪明人的保护，而不是什么喜欢作秀、煽风点火的舆论家。

 

媒体实在是幼稚孩子的玩具。不过，确实他该腾出时间找五二台的台长谈谈心，让他理解清楚什么是正确行使话语权的方式。

 

“这也太夸张了，莱，你看过今天的报纸了吗？”丽莎的声音伴随着她高跟鞋踏在瓷砖上碰撞出的哒哒声传进来，她的性子一向要强，也比哥哥心急得多，进门后就把手中的那份报纸扔在办公室的茶几上，毫不优雅地一屁股坐进沙发里翘起一边腿，摊了一下手感叹新闻的内容，“我像是那种靠关系赢比赛的人吗？我的实力这么寒酸？真是有够气人的。”

 

“我会解决这件事的——什么时候我们斯纳特家在意别人说些什么了，放轻松。”

 

斯纳特市长整理了一下西装和衬衫的领子，用自己那特有的似乎毫无感情的强调慢条斯理地安慰着妹妹，回头朝马登使了个眼色。

 

如果说他从自己短暂的政坛生涯中学会了什么，大概就是，有人在的地方就有谣言和罔论，站在公众的目光里就要懂得别人的口舌不是自己能左右的。反而，脸皮厚一些，永远懂得找到那个突破口，告诉舆论自己的真正态度。

 

某种程度上来说，从政和犯罪很像。仅仅隔着一条线而已。

 

他想，或许是自己这个市长年轻得让人怀疑能力和手段，不过很快，他会证明这些看法并不正确，证明自己的。——或许先从警局开始整顿。

 

 

与此同时，两个街区以外的中城人民法院办事处。

 

巴里把公文包夹在身体和右臂之间扶了下眼镜走下大门前的台阶，扭头看到艾瑞斯出来连忙伸手搀扶，以免鞋跟太高的她摔倒或者扭到脚。好吧……这看起来真的太不像一对刚刚离婚的夫妻了。

 

“有什么安排吗，我是说……在这之后？”

 

“我辞职了，打算去旅行，到世界各地去看看，散散心，也当是完成了小时候的梦想。”艾瑞斯脸色平常地接受了他的帮助，下了楼梯后张开双臂像以往一样拥抱了他，“不知道会不会回来。照顾好自己，巴里。”

 

不管他们怎么去努力让生活变得更好，最终还是会意识到，乔的死是不可逆转的，他已经被死神签订带离了他们的身边，再也回不来了。那个说话并不好听的歌唱家，对巴里来说也是亲人，他只是更难过的是，乔刚走艾瑞斯也想和他告别。她说这已经不是她的生活了，可这话却超出了巴里能理解的范围——除了在这座小城市相依为命，继续做警局里的金童玉女，还有什么能真正算是“生活”呢？

 

前几周中城广场举行了一场小型而郑重的追悼会，为了缅怀乔·韦斯特，这个并不算出名的歌唱家。有一段时间艾瑞斯·韦斯特觉得自己活在梦里，她遭遇一场地震被晃进那个世界，然后在几次余震后就只剩空荡荡的天地，蓝色的空间只能听到乔以前给她哼过的歌，久久地，蓝的颜色越来越淡，歌声越来越小，一直到觉得自己也要和这个世界一起消失。那天在广场上，她把玫瑰放在乔的黑白照片前，突然就想起乔曾经对她说过的一句话。

 

“我不希望你刀枪不入，我的宝贝女孩，停止那样做。面对你自己的心吧。”

 

她终于明白最了解自己的从来都是父亲，纵使他有那么多的顽固，他知道他的宝贝女儿有时候也想被人保护一回，放下配枪褪去警服，做一个普通的女子，柔软又自由自在。他从来不是真正地讨厌巴里这个女婿，只是知道艾瑞斯的保护欲和亲情，从来就在这段婚姻中占比更多。艾瑞斯当然爱巴里，只不过更像是朋友之间的爱，习惯了被巴里依赖的感觉。而这一次她要重新开始了，第一步就是离开这个地方。

 

巴里目送艾瑞斯上车离去，茫然地环顾身边的人流，人们匆匆地从他身边擦肩而过，没有人会去注意到这个人驻足在人行道上在想什么，没有人关心他刚才经历了怎样的分别。他想着或许来一场大雨会更应景，但这中城的秋天太不给面子，太阳毫不吝啬地给每一寸裸露的土地打上标记，还在巴里厚厚的眼镜玻璃片上反射出一点点刺眼的光。

 

巴里的整个前半生都和艾瑞斯紧密联系在一起，他从小总觉得，这就是他将来要爱上，娶回家的女人。可他做到了让艾瑞斯成为他的妻子，没能让这种身份成为永远。他觉得爱情大概就是这种想要永远伴随的，热切地关心着的情感吧。他很在意艾瑞斯。还有……昔日甜蜜的一对，如今就剩他一个人在警局面对同事们同情的目光了。

 

手机铃响起了，巴里从发呆中回过神，手忙脚乱接起电话，却听到警监粗声吼他的声音。

 

“艾伦，你看看时间！几点钟了，又给我迟到？？”

 

“可是罗里队长，我不是请过假了吗？”巴里错愕地回应，艰难地提醒这个暴脾气的上司，“我今天……离婚啊。”

 

电话那头的米克·罗里愣了愣，想起了似乎的确有这么一回事，看着桌面上堆砌如山的档案，想起刚才从市长办公室打来的电话，异常心烦，第无数次咒骂自己为何选择了这种要命的职业。反正，这次的麻烦任务他可不想扛，就让艾伦那小子跑腿也不错。第一，他讨厌文书工作，字都不识几个的他还不是因为跑进火场里救了个孩子才当了警监；第二，他知道市长助理直接给的任务不是什么好差事，他虽然不聪明也不至于惹祸上身；第三，巴里·艾伦是个软柿子。

 

“少废话，这是要紧事，签了字离了婚就给我回来，局里需要你。你回来把今年犯罪记录整理一下……做个计算之类的，再弄个报告啊检讨书什么的，到市政厅去找市长亲自报告。”

 

巴里对着直接挂断的电话“喂”了半天，然后一脸难以置信地看着手机屏幕，想骂人但又骂不出来，只好认栽地低头叹气。如果有谁路过，会觉得此刻的他特别像个被人欺负了的小金毛犬，灰溜溜地站在路边，垂头丧气，格外可爱。

 

然后下一秒，我们的小金毛——不，中城警局的软柿子，就叫了出租车钻进车里，根本不知道他会面对什么。

 

 

下期预告：

中城又现极速者！新英雄身份仍待解密！


End file.
